


like a switch was flipped

by shieldslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Incest, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Implied Age Difference, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Wet & Messy, mild size kink, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldslut/pseuds/shieldslut
Summary: He felt his cock twitch in the tight constrains of his jeans, a wave of nauseous arousal swelling in him at the thought. And that, well, that was new. Tony had certainly never thought about fucking hissonbefore, but now that he was… and now that his son wasPeter… there was something shamefully hot about the situation, about the thought of fucking his own kid.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 262
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	like a switch was flipped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Starkly as part of the 2020 Starker Kink Exchange! I loved writing this and I'm super happy with how it turned out, I hope you love it too!
> 
> For everyone else, PLEASE read the tags. This fic contains incest, so please go ahead and leave if thats not something you want to read. Any rude comments will be deleted!
> 
> (title is from eight by sleeping at last! it's a great song, and I feel like it really fits Tony!)

Tony knew the rumors- he had heard the whispers, the murmured implications about his and Peter’s relationship. He’d been in the spotlight for too long to miss it, to be blind to what others said about him. But he also knew how to ignore it. Too much had been said about Tony Stark throughout his life, too many nasty, hurtful things, for the little rumors to affect him any more. 

Peter, though, he was new to this. Sweet, doe-eyed Peter had never experienced the vitriol that an angry reporter could come up with, or the baseless accusations that a paparazzo would hurl to get a reaction, and those same whispers hurt him, hit him somewhere deep.

That was what made Tony do it, had made him anonymously send off a sample of their saliva to be DNA tested. He would do anything to protect Peter… and this seemed like the next natural step.

Because it wasn’t just their age gap that had caught the press’ attention, it was that coupled with Tony’s practically unaccounted for, but certainly promiscuous, twenties. Their matching brown eyes didn’t help, and neither did the distinctive slope of their noses, or any other of a million traits that the press had pointed out. 

The evidence was damn near undeniable, but Tony knew better. He would’ve known if he had a kid, if he’d gotten some girl pregnant. Plus, Mary Parker had been married, a good girl, and Tony didn’t fuck married women… most of the time. Either way, Peter wasn’t his kid, no matter how much he called the older man Daddy, and Tony was going to prove it.

He’d set the manila envelope on top of a dozen others scattered on his desk, unopened and waiting for Peter to arrive after his classes were over. Tony already felt guilty about sending the samples off without telling his boyfriend, and he figured the least he could do was have them open the results together. 

So he waited. 

He got lost in a million other projects that needed his attention, hunched over his desk and music blaring. 

Soon enough, Tony’s concentration was broken by the quiet ding of the elevator, and Peter bounding into the workshop. He immediately went over to the older man, drawing him into a gentle embrace as he pressed their lips together.

“Hey sweetheart,” Tony murmured, pulling Peter closer and tightening his arms around the boy. “Gotta surprise for you.”

“Mm, yeah?” Peter replied, pulling back to make eye contact, smiling gently as he spoke, “Got a present for me?”

“Not quite,” Tony drew back, reluctantly breaking the embrace to reach for the manila envelope sitting innocuously on his desk, “Thought we could finally put those rumors to rest, get some reporters off our back.”

Peter chuckled, sliding the envelope open with one slim finger. He pulled out the results, skimming over the printed words before his face suddenly went pale.

“Tony… this, this isn’t funny,” Peter whispered, a splotchy flush rising on his cheeks.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” Tony asked, brow furrowed in confusion at Peter’s reaction.

“It… it says you’re my Dad. That… that can’t be right.”

Tony grabbed the paper from Peter’s weak grasp, scanning his eyes over the paper- and- “Fuck.”

He looked up to see Peter staggering away from him, trembling as he moved towards the couch that sat in the middle of the workshop.

Peter sat down heavily, shock radiating from every pore. “You… you’re actually my dad,” He looked up at Tony, cheeks flushed and eyes brimming with unshed tears.

“Baby-“ Tony began, voice low and hoarse, “It’s gonna be okay, we… we-“ But he didn’t know how to finish that sentence, didn’t know _what_ exactly they were going to do. Because what did you do when you found out that your boyfriend, the man you _love,_ the man you’ve been _fucking_ , is actually your son?

He felt his cock twitch in the tight constrains of his jeans, a wave of nauseous arousal swelling in him at the thought. And that, well, that was new. Tony had certainly never thought about fucking his _son_ before, but now that he was… and now that his son was _Peter_ … there was something shamefully hot about the situation, about the thought of fucking his own kid. 

But now certainly wasn’t the time to think about _that_ , Peter was still hunched over on the couch, red faced and trembling, and Tony had to do something, anything, to fix it.

“Look at me, sweetheart,” Tony murmured, moving to kneel at Peter’s feet. “It’s gonna be okay, we don’t have to tell anyone, we can just keep denying the rumors as best as we can.”

Peter nodded tremulously, still not daring to look up at the other man, so Tony did what he did best and kept rambling to fill the silence. “I love you, Pete, this isn’t going to change that. We can just keep doing what we have been, dating, and just… try to forget all of this.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Peter asked, voice quiet as he finally looked up at Tony. The older man’s heart stuttered in his chest, his whole body going cold with fear. “You… you want to break up with me?”

“No! Tony, God no. I mean…” Peter paused, clearing his throat nervously and reaching out for Tony’s hands, clutching them tightly within his own. “What if I don’t want to forget? What if I… _like_ that you’re my Dad?” 

Tony’s breath stutters again, but for a different reason this time, as he is suddenly, _painfully_ hard in his jeans. “You… you _like_ that I’m your Dad?”

“I know it’s weird, I know… but, yeah?” The younger man shifts in his seat, but not nervously, like Tony had thought before… more like, like he was hard, like he was as desperate for it as Tony was. He could practically feel the tension filling the room, the mood changing as he shifted where he was kneeling. Before he could respond though, Peter kept talking.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, it- it’s fucked up, I shouldn’t… be thinking like this, I just-“

“Peter, baby, it’s _okay_ ,” Tony interrupted, squeezing the young man’s hands tighter within his own.

“But it’s not!” Peter replied, frantic and breathy, “You probably think I’m some kind of… of _freak,_ and I-“

And no, that’s not right, Peter’s freaking out, panicking, and Tony’s kneeling there hard in his jeans and he doesn’t know what else to say so instead of saying _anything_ , he pulls Peter’s hand down, uncurling his fingers and pressing his hand into the stiffness of his cock. 

Peter’s mouth closes with a snap, blinking confusedly as he stares up at Tony, “You…?”

“Maybe I shouldn’t… Maybe _we_ shouldn’t be thinking like this, but I like it too, sweetheart,” Tony murmurs, pushing forward into the squeezing warmth of Peter’s, of his _son’s_ , hand.  
“Yeah?”

“Yeah, baby,” Tony leaned forward, lips brushing against the curve of Peter’s ear as he whispered his next words to him. “Don’t know what it is, but I fucking _love_ it, love the idea that you’re my _son_ , that I’ve been fucking you with the cock that made you, and the whole goddamn time you’ve been calling me Daddy and we had no fucking clue.”

Peter moaned brokenly, twisting his head around to press his lips desperately against Tony’s, already needy and desperate as he melted into the kiss. 

Tony returned the kiss viciously, licking and biting his way into Peter’s mouth as he pushed him to lay on the couch, pressing him into the cushions with his own weight. 

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Tony groaned, huffing out the words as he moved to bite along the tender skin of Peter’s neck, “Wanna get inside of you, wanna fuck that sweet little hole.”

“Please Daddy,” Peter mewled, pushing his hips up and into Tony’s, “‘M made for you, Daddy, made to take your cock.” 

“Yeah you are baby boy, perfect little body, just for your Daddy- But that’s not what you wanna call me, is it? ‘Cause I’m not just your _Daddy,_ am I, Pete?” Tony practically growled the words, pressing his hips down in a filthy grind that had Peter’s eyes rolling back in his head.

“Fuck,” Peter exclaimed, choking on the word as he twitched beneath the other man, already overwhelmed by sensation. 

“Say it,” Tony murmured, lacing one hand into Peter’s hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to make eye contact, “Go on, baby, what do you wanna call me?”

The boy whined, clenching his eyes shut before choking out the words, “Dad, _please_ , fuck me!”

“That’s it,” Tony growled, sinking his teeth into the tender expanse of skin between Peter’s shoulder and neck, “Beg for your Dad’s dick, baby, beg for the cock that made you.” He ran broad hands up the Peter’s sides, slipping them under his shirt and pulling, tugging until it was off, and Peter’s chest was bared beneath him.

He immediately turned his attention to the delicate buds of Peter’s nipples, sucking the left one into his mouth as the boy struggled for words beneath him.

Peter laced one hand into Tony’s hair, pulling him closer as he whined at the stimulation, “Please, Dad, want it so bad, ‘m so hard for you, I can’t- I can’t wait anymore, _please!_ ”

“Good boy,” Tony murmured, relishing in the shiver that wracked the boy’s body at the praise, “Your Dad’s gonna give it to you, don’t worry sweetheart.” He pulled back reluctantly, kneeling over Peter with a knee on each side of his hips. Peter looked wrecked already, flushed and wanting, his lips spit slick and swollen. 

“So pretty for me sweetheart…” Tony ran his hands down the pale expanse of Peter’s sides, savoring the feeling of the smaller boy beneath him. “Wanna suck my cock, baby boy? Wanna get a taste of your Dad’s dick?” 

Peter mewled at the thought, gripping Tony’s hips and leaning forward eagerly, desperate for whatever he could get from the older man. 

“Easy, baby, Daddy’s gonna give you what you need.” Tony shuffled forward, moving to press Peter’s shoulders into the couch with his knees, before unzipping his jeans and pulling out his throbbing cock, dripping already with precum. “Open up for me sweetheart.”

Immediately, Peter opened his mouth, extending his tongue and looking up at his Dad with pleading eyes. Tony leaned forward, slipping two fingers into the wet warmth of his mouth and spreading them into a V, stretching Peter’s cheeks and framing his tongue with his fingers. “Good boy,” he murmured, before spitting directly into his mouth. Peter whined at the feeling, bucking beneath Tony’s weight.

Tony withdrew his fingers, wiping the spit on them alongside Peter’s jaw before thrusting his cock into the boy’s open mouth before he had a chance to swallow. Peter immediately moaned around the intrusion, eliciting a responding groan from the man above him. 

“That’s it, baby, take it for me, take your Dad’s cock,” Tony thrusted shallowly in and out of the boy’s mouth, letting him get used to the sensation before pushing deeper, beginning to fuck Peter’s face in earnest. Spit was seeping out of the corners of Peter’s mouth, slicking the slide of his Dad’s cock as he fucked his face. Tears were pooling in his eyes, beginning to trickle down his face before Tony reached down, smearing the wetness across the boy’s face before pushing all the way down, burying himself in the warmth of Peter’s throat.

“Fuck sweetheart,” Tony grunted, grinding deeper as Peter choked helplessly around his cock, “Gotta be careful or you’re gonna make me cum, and I have plans for that sweet cunt of yours.” He pulled out of the boy’s mouth, wiping the spit slick head of his cock across the plumpness of Peter’s lower lip.

Peter whined at the loss, looking pleadingly up at Tony. “Hush baby, gotta get at that sweet little hole now.” The older man shifted, yanking off Peter’s jeans and groaning at the sight of his hard and flushed cock, and the way it curved up to bump against his toned stomach. “Beautiful, baby boy, should’ve known you were my son all along, with a pretty cock like that.”

_”Fuck,”_ Peter groans, his voice choked and hoarse with arousal. “Please Dad, I-“

“Hush baby, your Dad’s gonna take care of you,” Tony gripped Peter’s hips, rough and bruising, and pulled the boy up, tilting him until he was balanced on his shoulders, pressed into the couch with his legs resting on his Dad’s shoulders. “Just gotta get my mouth on you first, taste my son’s sweet little cunt.” Peter mewled, canting his hips up further, eagerly opening himself for his Dad.

“Good boy,” Tony murmured, hushed and reverent before he leaned forward to lap across the twitching pucker of Peter’s hole, grinning at the moan it pulled from the boy. He licked sloppily around his opening, moaning at the taste in a way that has Peter’s toes curling, his heels pressing harder into the broadness of Tony’s back. 

The older man is hungry, greedy as he pushes his tongue into Peter, making a mess of them both with his spit before reaching up to add a finger, pressing slowly into Peter’s warmth. 

His son whines at the intrusion, pushing back in a silent plea for _more_. 

“Fuck, Pete, wanted to take my time, give this pussy what it deserves,” Tony groans, shifting to lower Peter back down, splaying his legs open and making a space for himself between them. “But it’s too greedy, huh? You need your Dad’s cock too bad for that.”

Peter nods frantically, wrapping his legs around his Dad and pulling him closer. “Give it to me now, please?”  
“Let me stretch you out a bit more, baby, still too tight to take your Dad’s big cock,” As he spoke Tony was leaning over, grabbing the bottle of lube that they had stashed under the couch after one too many lube-less workshop trysts. He quickly lubed up two fingers, sliding them into the tight warmth of Peter’s ass, already loosened from Tony’s tongue.  
Tony knows its probably too much too fast, but he also knows that neither of them care, that they’re too worked up and too on edge for anything that’s not rough and on the verge of too much. Peter moans, murmuring pleas and curses as he pushed back against Tony’s hand, nearly incoherent with the need for _more_. 

He scissored his fingers, stretching the boy as best as he could with what patience he had left. “Wanna take me now, sweetheart? Hmm? Wanna feel your Dad’s cock stretch that tight little hole?”

“Fuck, Dad,” Peter whined, cock twitching visibly at the thought, “Please, wanna feel your big cock stretch me out.”

Tony groaned at the thought, swiftly withdrawing his fingers to lube up his throbbing cock instead. He gripped himself firmly, lining himself up before pushing into Peter, moaning at the tight squeeze of his son around his cock. 

“That’s it,” Tony murmured, panting as he buried himself in Peter, the boy’s eyes rolling back in his head as he moaned, clenching tightly around his Dad. “Take it all for me, baby.”

“It’s so big, Dad,” Peter whined, his words slurred with pleasure, “‘M so _full._ ” Tony grunted at his words, beginning to fuck roughly in and out of him, the slick squelch of lube and spit filling the room. He tilted his hips as he did, pulling and arranging the boy so that he was nailing his prostate on each thrust. 

Peter practically screamed at the sensation, clutching Tony’s arms and digging his nails into the firmness of the muscle there. 

“Yeah? You like how your Dad’s cock fills you up?” Tony questioned, tightening his grip on the boys hips, pulling him back against him to meet his thrusts, changing the pace into something quick, brutal. Peter nodded helplessly flushed and thrashing beneath the older man. “’S gonna make me cum, Dad, ‘m gonna cum on your cock.”

“Fuck, sweetheart, wanna feel it, wanna feel you cum on the cock that made you,” Tony growled out, feeling his own orgasm building within him at the thought, at the anticipation of seeing his son cum just from his Dad’s cock fucking him.

Peter cried out, cursing as he threw his head back, cock spurting untouched between them as he came. He clenched down around Tony as he did, causing the older man to quicken his thrusts before he came, filling up his son as he groaned out his own release.

Tony leaned down, hips still twitched helplessly as he connected their lips in a sloppy kiss, exchanging air more than anything else but content in the intimacy anyways. 

“Love you, Tony,” Peter murmured, lacing his fingers through the older man’s hair before pulling him closer.

“Love you too, Pete,” Tony replied, grinning, relieved and sated with his son in his arms.


End file.
